Things you didn't know about the new mutants
by SuperSandri
Summary: Have you ever wondered if the new mutants had any harmless secrets? Same here. So, with the power of Microsoft word, I have create a list of things you never new about the new mutants.   R&R! I love a lot of feedback!
1. Tabitha Smith

**All right, so I got this idea last night. I will be making lists of things you don't know about the new recruits. Every mutant will become the victim at one point, so don't go asking for some certain person to be a victim. You just have to wait, they'll get their turn soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here!**

Things you didn't know about the new mutants. First victim, Tabitha Smith, AKA, BoomBoom.

Dear Ray, congrats dude, you're dating m best friend! But before you guys get serious, I feel like I should tell you some things Tabitha would never ever tell you. It might be for the best, because if you know them, you might have a small edge in the relationship. Ok, here I go. BTW, it's Amara here! Start most of the sentences with Tabitha or Tabby.

1. During a party we went to, me and Tabby got kind of drunk and we kissed each other. Ray, you are a really lucky guy!

2. Can do amazing impressions. Her best ones are, Jean Grey, Logan, Beyonce, and pretty much anyone else.

3. Loves the little mermaid. She cannot get over her childhood crush on Prince Eric.

4. Favourite song is Best thing I never had by Beyonce. But her last favourite song was reflection from Mulan. (Side note, she can sing both songs perfectly.)

5. Used Kurt's image inducer to make herself look like Jean, went up to Scott with a fake positive pregnancy test, and said, "I'm pregnant and you're the father!" She also made herself look like Lance, walk up to Kitty and said, "Babe, I have an STD."

6. Has labelled Jean on her phone, "Bitch from hell." (If you're wondering, you're named, Boyfriend!)

7. Has this game that she plays with Rahne. She soaks somebody's underwear in meat, and Rahne has to find out whose underwear she soaked.

8. Is a extremely good mechanic. She once fixed Lance's Jeep on the spot with only a monkey wrench.

9. Has an Xbox live account. She currently has number 1 on the leaderboards for Halo reach and Call of Duty.

10. Always insist that she's the pitcher whenever everyone plays mutant ball, for obvious reasons.

11. Is obsessed with the Nyan cat.

12. Along with the annoying orange.

13. And Charlie bit my finger.

14. Rocks at any drinking game you can think of.

15. Can shotgun a beer in 6 and a half seconds.

16. Has a major crush on Puck from glee.

17. Has wrote extremely graphic glee fanfictions about Puck and Sam.

18. I am not lying; she is really good at describing gay sex.

19. Wrote a Lady Gaga parody of Judas called, "Stupid."

20. Has a secret thing for your abs.

21. Can get high off of the static sound on a busted television set.

22. Has mastered the combat use of a boomerang.

23. Can hit 5 targets at once with one smooth fling.

24. Is addicted to mutant volleyball for another obvious reason.

25. Has beaten up a boy a few years ago. He was a 9th grader, and she was in pre-school.

26. Is obsessed with Harry Potter.

27. Went into a 3-day depression when the 7 movie part 2 came out.

28. Has a knack for riding horses.

29. Loves bacon.

30. Will most likely kill me for writing this.

**Alright, so what did you think? Who should be the next victim? Ray? Sam? Amara? Roberto? Please leave a review!**


	2. Amara Aquilla

**New chapter in one day! Can I hear a wootwoot? No? Oh come on!**

Next victim, Amara Aquilla.

Dear Sam, I found this list that Amara email to Ray. It's a list of secrets from my past. So now I get to have my revenge. Please enjoy this list! – Tabitha Smith

PS. You get the best friend approval, you can date my best friend. But if you ever hurt her, I'm putting a cherry bomb in your lap. Also, you cannot ask Ray for the list!

Start most sentences with Amara.

1. Tried going on a diet once, gave up half an hour in.

2. Can make flames spew out of her eyes. It makes her look like Scott.

3. Has a special egg frying technique. She cups her hands, somebody cracks an egg in them, in 10 seconds, a fried egg!

4. The technique is really useful on busy mornings.

5. Was obsessed with Taylor Swift for a year.

6. Now she's obsessed with glee.

7. Especially Darren Criss.

8. Can dry her hair by simply stroking it with her hand.

9. Didn't cry during the lion king.

10. But cried at the end of wicked.

11. And the end of Toy Story 3.

12. If she stubs her toes, she'll scream "F**k!" about 100 times.

13. Has a youtube account.

14. Usename, MagMara15.

15. Her first kiss was with me.

16. We were drunk, and it was just experimenting.

17. I don't even remember that night!

18. All I have is a few photos to remember that night by.

19. Had a girl-crush on Hillary Duff before she became a mess.

20. Same with Lindsey Lohan.

21. Thought Kim Kardashian was dead for about 2 months.

22. Thinks you're the man for her.

23. Says that you're southern accent is cute.

24. Will get defensive if somebody reads her diary.

25. Don't believe us? Bobby has the burns on his ass to prove it.

26. Doesn't want me to be the pitcher whenever we play mutant ball. I really don't know why.

27. Can make these really awesome sandwiches with sh*t-tons of bacon.

28. Has eaten fried butter once, she loved it.

29. Has a really good singing voice.

30. Has built a prop assassin's creed hidden blade. She might stab me with it now.

**Mwah, ha ha! Amara's done. Who will the next victim be? Jamie? Jubilee? Ray? You choose!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN!**


	3. Ray Crisp

**Third chapter, third victim.**

**Next victim, Ray Crisp, AKA, Berzerker.**

Dear Tabby, apparently, you sent me a list of things that Amara won't tell me. I enjoyed the list very much, but now I feel that I should create my own list about my roommate, Ray. Hopefully you find this list useful. – Sam Guthrie

Start most sentences with Ray.

1. Had a secret obsession with the Spice girls about 8 years ago.

2. Currently has a thing for Beyonce.

3. For a dare, he had to kiss Roberto. He liked it.

4. Favourite song is "It's rainin' men!" by the Weather Ladies.

5. Usually powers his ipod by simply zapping the jack.

6. Once super-powered an electric car. It went over 200 miles an hour, and Logan was not impressed.

7. Kitty once phased through his room while he was changing. That was really awkward.

8. Can sing like Cory Montieth.

9. If he meets somebody with a voice lower than his own, he'll say, "Wow, your voice is low. Can I feel your Adam's Apple?"

10. Claims to be able to bench-press twice his body weight.

11. Can do an amazing Arnold Schwarzenegger impression.

12. Was the Terminator for Halloween once.

13. Likes it if somebody slaps his ass.

14. Has beaten Bobby in an arm wrestling contest.

15. Can swear in over 8 languages.

16. Once taught Jamie what swear words are.

17. Talks in his sleep.

18. Correction; sings in his sleep.

19. Is an amazing chef.

20. Rahne once tackled him and sniffed his ass for no reason at all.

21. Can rap like Eminem.

22. Made a rap song with Jamie.

23. He called it, "The mutant song."

24. Read Twilight once, loved it.

25. Had a combat duel with Jubilee once. They destroyed about half of the trees outside.

26. Is a big fan of Assassin's creed.

27. Some girls made him cry on Xbox live once.

28. Those girls turned out to be Kitty, Jubilee, and Rahne.

29. Has a temper, oh wait, everybody knows that.

30. Will fry my ass if he finds out I gave this to you, and he most likely will.

**All right, so you know the basic stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Rate and review.**

**TheOceanspray99 out!**


	4. Sam Guthrie Did I spell it right?

**Chapter 4 = Victim 4.**

**Sam Guthrie**

Dear Amara. I don't know what the hell is going on, but for some reason everyone is giving each other lists about their roommates. I just wanna keep up with the trends, so here's a list about Sam. Hopefully he won't kill me in the next 24 hours.

Start most sentences with Sam.

1. Read the Sisterhood of the Traveling pants.

2. Liked it.

3. When he was 12, he had a haircut from one of his sisters. She ended up giving him a bald streak on the top of his head.

4. That's why his hair is so long. He refuses to let a pair of scissors come close to his head.

5. Favourite song is Fireflies by Owl City and Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO.

6. Accidently cannonballed into the girls change room at his old school.

7. Gets "Too tired to fall asleep."

8. Likes bugs.

9. Dislikes hats for some reason.

10. Is addicted to vests.

11. Can't dance.

12. Well, can't dance well.

13. Cried at the end of Wicked.

14. And at the end of, "The fox and the Hound."

15. Has never had a drink.

16. Claims to be able to get high by just sniffing Kitty's cooking.

17. has The hoedown throwdown on his ipod.

18. Loves Adele.

19. Didn't know how to cuddle, so Bobby taught him.

20. Bobby also taught him how to flirt.

21. Can play piano.

22. Has an alter ego. Stan Streeter.

23. Can beat box.

24. Entered a motorcross competition, won first place.

25. Can balance a lamp on his head.

26. Didn't know the lyrics to a thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton.

27. His first kiss was with Rahne Sinclair.

28. sings "Single ladies," in the shower.

29. Has a fear of spiders.

30. Has a thing for pink sunglasses.

**4****th**** chapter is done.**

**Sorry for the slight hiatus. I will try to update at least every week. Hopefully twice a week if I have the time. **

**Plz review, or else I'll send one of Jamie's dupes to get you!**

**D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**


	5. Robert 'Bobby' Drake

**5****th**** chapter, 5****th**** victim to be written about. (As you can see, I am running out of good intros.)**

**BTW, I just realized something about the last chapter, I forgot to say who was writing the list. It was Ray. All right, now that's cleared, we can get to the good stuff.**

Bobby Drake.

Dear Jubilation Lee, Bobby called me a, "Gay faggoty ass" yesterday. So to get my sweet revenge, I will write a list telling you a few things Bobby would never tell you. Yours truly, Roberto Da Costa.

Start most sentences with Bobby.

1. Plays guitar.

2. Rather badly I might add.

3. Cannot eat spicy food.

4. I am not lying, I made him drink a small gulp of Tobasco sauce once and he passed out from the heat.

5. Had to get mouth-to-mouth once.

6. Ended up getting it from Sam.

7. I recorded it on camera.

8. It's on youtube if you want to see it.

9. Favourite song is Animal, by Neon trees.

10. Is a surprisingly good dancer.

11. He is also an amazing ice skater.

12. And it's not like hockey skating, it's figure skating. He enjoys all of the twirls and stuff.

13. In the middle of the night, he might go down and freeze the pool to figure skate for a while.

14. And then he wakes up Amara to defrost it so Logan won't rip his guts out or anything.

15. He's the reason Amara's always cranky on certain mornings.

16. Loves those old spice commercials.

17. He made one himself.

18. It's rather bad though.

19. But no matter what, Scott wasn't impressed.

20. Really enjoys piggyback rides from Sam.

21. Accidently froze his shower once,

22. This time, Amara wasn't gonna help him defrost it.

23. He waited for a whole day until he could bathe. But the thing was, the pipes were still frozen.

24. So he went over every pipe in the mansion with a hair dryer considering the fact that he knows nothing about plumbing.

25. Favourite movie is Mean Girls. But he loathes Mean Girls 2.

26. According to him, "It's not even a legitimate part of the mean girls franchise, it's just a cheap rip off."

27. Claims that he has a tattoo on his ass. He's lying, I sent Jamie to pants him so I could know the truth.

28. And in plain sight, it wasn't there at all. (If you don't believe me, Sam has a photo.)

29. Loves Gears of War. He once camped out in front of the game store back in New York to get the first copy of GOW 2.

30. Was devastated when you left for two years. He actually got so upset, he went through this really weird emo goth phase that pretty much gave Jamie the wrong idea about growing up.

**New chapter is done! Now, I've been getting a lot of requests for Jamie to be the next victim, spoiler alert, he'll be the last victim. The reason I'm doing this is because in my world, Jamie doesn't have a roommate. He's too young to be rooming with anyone older. Plus, it's an un-even number, so he couldn't have a roommate. But some people said that his dupes should make a list about him, so I guess I'm using that idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**R and R, and see ya later!**


	6. Roberto Da Costa

**Please don't kill me for not uploading for over two weeks. I had...to go back to...I can't say it...school! There, I said it! And it gets worse, I had to go back to middle school, AKA, a adolescent wasteland filled with peer-pressure and sh*t-tonnes of sugar. **

**Anyways, I'll stop bitching. Here's your chapter. Enjoy!**

Dear Rahne, it's Bobby here. I don't know if you know, but Roberto sent this little blackmail list thingy to Jubilee and pretty much embarrassed me. That's the last time I call him names. Any who, I have created my own blackmail list about Roberto to send to you. I hope you get a laugh out of it. –Bobby Drake.

Start most sentences with Roberto.

1. Does this amazing Michael Jackson impression.

2. Doesn't know how to ice skate.

3. Kissed Ray for a bet, didn't like it.

4. Can do the splits.

5. Ate some of Kitty's cooking, got sick for 4 days.

6. is proficient in kickboxing.

7. Likes sour patch kids.

8. Is a fan of Adele.

9. His favourite movie is White Chicks.

10. And ironically, his favourite song is a thousand miles.

11. Owns a suit that he barely uses.

12. In fact, he's the only new guy who even owns a suit, let alone uses it. Jamie has used it more that he has.

13. Can play the drums.

14. Straighten his hair once.

15. Is 5'8 and 158 lbs.

16. His mouth is 5 and a quarter inches wide.

17. Ate half a big mac in one bite once.

18. Enjoys bioshock and Halo.

19. Prefers PS3 to Xbox.

20. Has a slight fear of spiders.

21. Claims that anyone with green eyes could melt his heart. (Good for you Rahne.)

22. Is an expert on chess.

23. Can eat extremely spicy foods without shedding a single tear or getting extreme heartburn.

24. Thinks fedoras are styling.

25. Has the appetite of a 400 pound gorilla.

26. Can temporarily stop his heart beat to scare people. Don't ask him how.

27. His hero is Aaron Ralston.

28. Has a guy-crush on Corey Montieth from glee.

29. But call him gay and he'll blackmail you!

30. Was a giant fan of pokemon. Loved Misty, but hated May.

**All right, as my little make-up gift to you guys for having so much patience while I was too lazy to upload this, I'll tell you who's next: Miss Jubilation Lee.**

**All right, so now that's done, time for the usual: Review or else I'll lock you in the danger room for 2 hours! Oh ya, I went there! **


End file.
